We Could Die Tomorrow Anyways
by Akari78
Summary: Miranda hasn't been sleeping well for a long while, and she just can't seem to figure out why until she's just a few hours away from going through the Omega 4 Relay, and finds herself in a less than expected position with a tattooed convict that's been on her mind for quite a while. Throwing sense to the wind, they decide to make what might be their last night one to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**We Could Die Tomorrow Anyways**

**Chapter 1**

Miranda Lawson wasn't one to like being wrong, it came with the catsuit, the rank she held in Cerberus and her genetic tailoring. There was no denying that she wasn't supposed to be anything but perfect, her father had tried to control every aspect of her life for that very reason. And despite it all she wasn't, only adding to the amount of animosity she held for the man.

Because invariably, no one was perfect.

It wasn't as if the woman was disagreeing with not being perfect, she knew she wasn't, but it certainly had been biting at her for some time. The thought that she was in a form a failure, after all she was supposed to not be, kept her awake some nights. Shepard would come by to talk with her after a mission, the black haired, blue eyed operative having to force a welcoming smile to mask her exhaustion from the constant missions Shepard took her on and her lack of sleep. Some visits Lawson couldn't even come up with enough energy to engage the Commander in conversation, sending her away with a dismissive tone and usually muttering something along the lines of having a lot to do, and not enough time to do it in.

She'd feel a pang of guilt at the sad expression that would cross Selene Shepard's face, pale blue eyes lowering as dark eyebrows knitted together before she left with a noticeably deflated goodbye. Miranda would almost always lock her office door and curl up to sleep in her lavish bed after that, trying to force sleep to claim her. Of course it only fought her harder, leaving her sleepless, angry and slowly it felt like she was slipping into some sort of slump.

No matter how hard she tried to, Miranda didn't seem capable of pinning it exactly to the source. Shepard had helped her keep her sister safe, and she'd even met the young Oriana, to Lawson that couldn't be the reason behind her sleeplessness. The Collectors were next on their list, the Normandy and its crew slowly growing closer to jumping through the Omega Four relay every single mission more. Now it was the mission they were going to go on, everyone as ready as they could be and countless lives depending on them succeeding, not all of them human lives either.

Despite the insane notion that they were going to take on the Collectors and possibly the Reapers as well with only their recreated Normandy, Miranda was confident they could do it. She'd watched Shepard spend countless hours collecting resources on the fringes of space, recruiting people of all sorts of backgrounds and skill, fulfilling some of the most obscure requests; all of it mounting to this mission they were about to partake in. Surely that couldn't be what was keeping her awake.

Miranda gave a long groan of frustration as she twisted on her bed, fingers curling around the soft sheets as her body seemed to rage with an internal fire. She was dressed in only a pair of panties and a loose undershirt, the chill of the Normandy's air making goosebumps rise along her pale skin. Normally, she would just try to curl up under the blankets and keep the chill at bay, but her body was growing to more then uncomfortable levels of hot and so she twisted one way and then another before giving a hiss of frustration at the futile effort and tossed the soft blankets with a biotic blast across her room. They hit the door loudly, the raven haired woman panting hard before she slumped back onto the now bare bed.

She was rather tempted to strip down completely, not as if the small amount of clothes she was wearing already was doing her any good either way at keeping warm or cooling off. With a grumble, the woman removed the minimum clothing she wore, tossing them across the room with biotics just as well. Nude, she shivered in the chill but still felt like she was on fire from within, making her grit her teeth with frustration. _What is wrong with me?_

Miranda stared up at the ceiling of her office, hair tumbling around in a mess around her. Suddenly jolting up, Lawson swung her legs over the edge of her bed and got to her feet, nearly running out the door to her room. With the crew having been abducted by the Collectors, she had no fear of someone seeing the less than appropriately dressed XO.

It was a few short moments of running to Chakawas's medical office, the doctor's absence actually gaining a frown at the operative's lips. Miranda quickly crossed over to where Chakawas kept her more over the counter type of medicine, fingers ransacking the meticulously stored bottles filled with pills and liquids until she found what she desired. Pulling out a sleep-aid, the woman easily popped the top and shook two little pills into her hand. There was no way she could afford to be sleep deprived on the Collector base, it could get her and others killed if she were.

Miranda mindfully placed the container and the other bottles back as they were, her own desire for perfection not allowing her to just walk out no matter how much she needed to take the medicine and lay down. When she left, walking over to the kitchenette to get some water to take with the pills, Miranda was unaware of the pair of eyes watching from behind. Just as she was about to sip a bottle of water down, a rather snide voice came from behind.

"Where the fuck are your clothes?"

Jumping with alarm and embarrassment, Miranda dropped the pills and bottle, water spilling everywhere in a moment's notice as a hand went to cover her breasts, thighs pressing close together as another hand went to hide them from the intruder's gaze. "Jack!" She sputtered, pressing herself against the refrigerator.

The tattooed woman gave her a leering grin as she crossed over from the shadows, dressed like she normally was with her prisoner jumpsuit pooling around her waist, the top undone and nothing but leather straps covering the ends her modest chest and connecting around her neck. The look she gave Miranda, sweeping up long muscular legs to her wide hips and then large chest before settling on the stunned expression on her beautiful face made the operative blush fiercely. "I didn't think you were the type to go streaking Miranda." Chuckled Jack, having placed herself in the way of any escape the now red faced woman though she'd have.

"And here I thought you never left your hole." Replied Miranda with as much venom she could muster when she was so flustered.

"I do eat you know." Snorted Jack, reaching down to pick up the discarded pills and half empty water bottle. "You're taking meds?" Her eyes narrowed, brown pupils seemingly darkening in the dim, the only light on the whole deck coming from a white light in the kitchen area and the emergency lighting that never went out along the flooring and ceiling. She held one of the little pink capsules in-between her fingers, trying to discern its purpose before she looked at the nude Miranda with a lopsided grin. "This is your anti-preggers pill isn't it Cheerleader?" She asked.

"What?" Gawked Miranda, reaching out with a hand to snatch the pill only for Jack to pull it back. "Not that it's any of your business, but it's a sleep aid, not a birth control pill." She said after a second and successful rescue of the pink capsule, popping it in her mouth before Jack could take it back. The second one remained in Jack's control however, tightly held between the tattooed woman's fingers, death written on each knuckle one letter at a time.

"I think you're yanking my chain Cheerleader." Sneered Jack, a surprising lack of malice on her words. Miranda snorted, turned her back to the convict and opened the fridge to get another bottle of water, downing the first pill in one swig.

Blue eyes glared angrily at Jack. "I'm not some whore you know that right?" She said stiffly. "I might use sex appeal to my advantage but that doesn't mean I just spread my legs for anyone."

For some reason Miranda couldn't quite comprehend, the bald woman laughed, and for another set of reasons she couldn't understand either the sound made her heart start raising and the fire that had slowly been put at bay return. "Maybe not anyone, but I bet plenty enough for the shoe to fit."

"You would know how many that would take wouldn't you."

Before Miranda could even blink Jack had slammed one hand against the cold metal fridge, a snarl pulling at her plump lips, and a yelp escaping Miranda despite her best attempts not to. Jack laughed smugly, not moving her arm that had Miranda backed into a much smaller amount of space, Jack taking up enough space that remained to have their hips nearly touching. "Fuck you, those Cerberus assholes raped me and you know it. You saw the proof on Pragia, you even helped me blow that place to kingdom come." She snarled in Miranda's face.

"Jack, obviously we made a mistake when we-"

"Oh no, cut the shit about 'we made a mistake' because I'm sick and tired of it." Jack cut her off, biotics rippling along her for a moment before she pulled back. "You're not even worth it anymore. If you want to be some sucker with your panties in a twist listening to whatever the Illusive Asshole has to say, then why the fuck not right?" She didn't move however. "It's _your _life you're screwing up, not mine."

Miranda stared at her, out of breath and her mind running a thousand times over on what just happened. That Jack had just refused fighting her, had just told her essentially she didn't care anymore for their fight over Cerberus. It was like twisting a key in a lock that had just waited for the turn, for the will to unlock it. "You're not the same convict we picked up on Purgatory are you?" She asked.

Jack narrowed her eyes, and then gave a laugh. "I guess I'm not." She replied. "You can blame it all on Shepard, damn that woman and her white horse." A laugh actually escaped Miranda, and she found herself smiling at Jack, both of them confused by it when it had slipped away from her face. "What the hell was in that pill you took?" Asked Jack, the second one popping up between her middle and index finger, holding it up to Miranda's lips as if suggesting she took it.

A blush worked itself across the nude woman's face, a few thoughts slipping into her head as Jack pressed it slowly against her lips. Without giving it a moment's thought, Miranda opened her mouth and took the pill and the ends of Jack's fingers in her mouth, giving a low moan as she deftly removed the pink capsule from the stunned convict's fingers. Miranda sucked down Jack's fingers until she'd pulled herself off them and gave a resounding pop as her lips smacked together free of the tattooed woman who was blinking slowly.

"What the serious fuck is in those things?" Jack sputtered at last, wiping her fingers clean on the hanging top of her jumpsuit. "Those are really just sleep aids?" Her brown eyes darted from Miranda's blushing face and the way she was biting her lip seductively, to her exposed and hardening nipples. She was pretty certain she could smell a rising aroma of arousal in the spaceship's air.

"I'll be honest, I haven't the slightest idea, but I'm pretty sure they're not the ones doing this to me." Miranda came on strong, taking Jack further off-guard, making her tough-girl act falter even further. "You know, I've gotta confess that I'm actually finding it nice to be wrong for once."

Confusion knitted Jack's brow together. "Excuse me Cheerleader?"

"I was wrong about you Jack." Said Miranda, leaning forward some. "I thought you would never change, that you were mistake, a psychopath and total bitch with no value for life other then your next hit or kill."

"Who says I'm not still looking for another kill?" Asked Jack, trying to piece her mask back together but the either drugged or aroused Miranda was doing a number on that defense, her own body slowly starting to react the way the operative no doubt wanted despite her best attempts to stay the rising feelings.

"You did actually." Miranda replied, blinking slowly. "To Shepard on the last mission we went together on. Remember investigating the derelict Reaper?"

"Of course I do, the whole place tried to kill us dumbass." Subject Zero managed to sarcastically reply. "What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

Miranda pressed their hips together, heat rising up her. She'd figured it out, the reason she couldn't sleep. Right there before her, the woman that was so vivid and violent and passionate, had been running through her mind. Before it was just her anger with Shepard for even taking her on the mission, surely in the beginning she would have been a liability. But Shepard was a tough lot to argue with, and throw in the Illusive Man himself thinking Jack could have been an asset and she didn't have much of a case beyond her own dislike.

But then she had watched her on every mission Shepard took them along with, either foolishly or ingeniously pairing them up often when she took either one of them off the Normandy. She'd told herself it was because she didn't trust Jack, and most likely it had been before. But slowly her gaze was drifting from her face and hands to her rather open chest and her hips, and she couldn't deny that the convict had a nice ass.

"In the shuttle Shepard asked if you knew what you were going to do after all of this. Surprisingly enough you said you were actually looking at jobs in the Alliance of all places." Miranda elaborated, feeling confident. "When Selene questioned you on why, you said you figured it was starting to get time to stop just running around killing and do something _worth _doing."

Jack was frowning, but not moving away from Miranda's motions, making the operative smile as if she were about to checkmate Jack's king. If she was going to at last be honest with herself, she'd have to be honest with Jack as well. "So I'll say it again, it's nice to be wrong for once. I'm jealous of you Jack, how you've managed to grow and change, you're not who you were and you're better for it."

"If you're about to confess your love for me I'm going to slap you right into that fridge." Jack threatened.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Miranda wrapped her arms around the convict's neck, leaning against her entirely. "Nothing that drastic." She whispered in Jack's ear, placing a kiss on full red lips a moment later. Jack's arms snaked their way around Miranda's waist, pulling her against her as they deepened the kiss, a small gasp of approval escaping Miranda as she ran her hands down Jack's sides, making the convict shudder with want.

When they pulled apart, Jack's eyes were narrowed as she tried to catch her breath. "What the fuck was that Cheerleader?" She gasped. Miranda however, didn't give her an answer, and instead planted her lips on Jack's neck hungrily, the woman shuddering once more, fingers shifting up to grab handfuls of long black hair. "Shit!" Hissed Jack through gritted teeth, her chest rising faster as her body was catching on fire.

Slowly working her way down from a slender and scarred neck to a heavily tattooed collar bone, Miranda keeping her eyes closed as she planted one kiss after another until she'd reached her target, the first of Jack's barely concealed breasts. She'd just reached to pull back the leather strap when Jack yanked her up by her hair painfully, making her yelp in surprise as she was held by her hair.

"Two seconds to give me a good enough reason not to smear you across the walls for that." Jack demanded with a low snarl, biotics rippling across her body once again.

Miranda was quick to respond though, and purred the words out so seductively that Jack's underwear grew noticeably wetter. "Firstly we could die tomorrow, and secondly you seemed to have liked that kiss, I bet you'd like to taste more then my lips." A hand rubbed between Jack's thighs, only egging her on.

Jack looked at her with narrowed brown eyes, there was no denying that she wanted to fuck the woman until she was senseless, but the way it was coming about was never what she'd expected it to be. Deciding that now wasn't the time to be thinking with her head and rely on the instincts that had kept her alive all this time, Jack gave the operative a leering smile. "Alright, but if we're doing this we're doing it the way I want to. No soft pillow talk shit, no ooey gooey love crap." Her words came out huskily. "I'm going to fuck you silly."

Miranda gave an enthusiastic nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Could Die Tomorrow Anyways**

**Chapter 2**

Jack took hold of Miranda's lips with a ferocity that made Miranda weak in the knees. The bald woman's fingers ran through long and silky black hair, fingernails ghosting enticingly along. Miranda moaned as tongues grew adventurous and slipped from their homes to explore, Jack tasting sweeter then she thought possible with the considerably bitter woman. A hand slunk its way up from Jack's hips to cup her left breast, Jack thrusting her hips once with approval before she could stop it. Before Miranda could try to gain ground, the tattooed woman let go of her hair and instead twisted them around so that Miranda's back was pressing into the island.

She leaned back, fingers sliding across Jack's back as she tried to keep from slipping and ground their hips together with as much force as she could muster. Jack gritted her teeth, pulling the woman's lips to hers and planting her hands on round white cheeks. Lawson pulled the tattooed woman's leather straps cleanly off her head between heated kisses, their breath coming short as Jack kneaded the operative's rear. Miranda's hands started fumbling with the prisoner's jumpsuit, only for the convict to grip her hands tightly and wrench her around to face the cold metal island.

A sharp yelp came from the black haired woman as she was forced against the island roughly, her wrists burning from the speed of the motion, pain jumping up her body at the cold contact. Jack however, couldn't care one bit. Languidly tracing fingers along Miranda's spine, each rise and dip being explored in full, Jack grinned at every shudder she earned from the blue eyed woman. Miranda spread her legs expectantly, looking over her shoulder as she elbows kept her propped on the island hips jutting towards the eager criminal.

One finger rubbed against moist folds, a sharp gasp coming from a mess of dark hair. Jack pressed her middle knuckle further against the damp want, Miranda pushing her hips further towards her in an attempt to get her to keep on, but she remained unmoving down there, her other hand reaching up into the air before landing against one cheek with a sharp smack.

"Jack!" Gasped Miranda, jolting forward as hot pleasure sprung up from her rear. "What are you-" Her words were cut short as a singular finger slipped within her, instantly her back arching at the touch and a low moan escaped past parted lips.

"You're smart enough to piece it together Cheerleader." Sneered Jack huskily, adding another finger to the folds, gaining another moan from the operative. Before Miranda had even a moment to adjust to the second addition, Jack had from her ring to her index finger in the woman in a slightly triangular shape, gaining a sharp gasp as she started thrusting them in and out slowly. An agonizingly slow pace that would nearly stop all together gaining frustrated sounds from the raven haired woman.

Pressing her breasts against Miranda's back, hiding just how much she liked the sensation of their skin rubbing before a scowl, Jack pressed her lips to Miranda's neck. Searing kisses peppered their way down to between pale shoulder blades, the woman beneath her quivering with excitement. "Jack..." Whispered Miranda through a haze of lust.

"Cheerleader." Replied Jack, fingers still slowly moving in and out of the woman that was starting to get impatient.

"What is it going to take?" Miranda sighed as if in defeat.

"What do you want?" Asked Jack, her fingers nearly stopping entirely on a thrust out when Miranda hesitated. "Come on, I want to hear you scream out what you want me to do to you." A blush spread across Miranda's face, and she bit her lip. Blue eyes begged of the woman that just smirked in response, completely removing herself at the response. "Words bitch."

Words were muttered as ordered, Miranda glaring with frustration at the woman that was so easily denying her at this point. Jack simply waited, smugly smiling as she was well aware of the power she held over the raven haired operative that always had to be the one in charge. To the convict, it was delicious turn of tables, and she was more than willing to drag it out while she could. After all, she had no intentions of a repeat.

One night together was fine, after all they might just die in a few hours, and Jack wasn't one to go without a bang. To tap the XO's plump ass sounded like a pretty nice bang, it made her grin as if it were victory, though she'd probably be just as fine with smearing the walls with her genetically designed face if there was a good enough reason. The convict snapped her attention back to Miranda when a pleading voice rose up in the spaceship's air.

"I want you to screw me." It came weakly, barriers slowly and reluctantly falling as the woman that had just shortly thought she'd have some sort of control in the exchange realized that in truth she'd have none if the biotic criminal would have any say in it. And at the moment, she had all the say there was.

"Screw? Come on that's a pansy word here." Laughed Jack, no longer even giving the woman beneath her slow pumps of her fingers.

Miranda scowled in frustration. "Fuck?" Asked Miranda, gaining a nod of approval from Jack. Sighing, a blush burning across her face, Miranda said once again. "I want you to _fuck _me, right here, right now." She emphasized the curse word, Jack actually shuddering at the way she said it with her accent.

The convict was grinning. "Just how hard?"

A sneer left Miranda's lips at the display of false control, Jack was obviously doing it just for her own pleasure, pretending Miranda honestly had a say in the matter. "As hard as you can give it." She whispered with a sultry tone, rubbing back against her again, trying to make the ripples of pleasure to return.

Lust rose back up in the convict at the words, and she began to pull her fingers in and out once again, a slow pace to start but it was at least getting the motion started back. Long and low moans were gained from the black haired woman. After what felt like an eternity did the pace pick up, and when it did it was at a full gait like a bullet shot from the barrel of a gun, brutal and unrelenting.

Miranda's arms dropped, hands reaching out across the island to find some purchase to support her under the nearly painful pace. Fingers lightly scraped the other end, curling around the edge as another one of Jack's thrusts sent her crying out with lust.

Knees shaking, Miranda could do little but allow the woman to have her way with her, soft cried rising up as heat seared between each thrust of the convict's fingers. Jack's fingers were working tirelessly, curling and twisting to make the operative jump and moan every so often on top of her already restless state. Just as it seemed the woman would reach a climax, Jack withdrew from her entirely making the black haired Lawson cry out in protest.

"Jack!" She cried, twisting around to look over her shoulder at the grinning woman who was sucking her fingers clean of the moist substance that was virtually pooling down pale thighs. "Dammit will you just-"

Before she could finish her sentence a biotic blast, though minute in comparison to what it could have been, stumbled Miranda and made her clutch the edge of the island once again for fear of falling over and smashing her face into the cold metal. "If this could be our last night alive, I'm going to have all sorts of fun with you Cheerleader." The tattooed convict said after she'd cleaned each finger, grinning at the panting woman as she ran her other hand along the curves of her body experimentally, feeling just where Miranda jerked with want.

"And you find it fun to deny me any?" Huffed Miranda, still trembling as she slowly ebbed away from the edge Jack had driven her up so quickly. Her eyes were glued to the way Jack seemed to be recreating the arousing image she'd just made a few moments ago with the sleep-aid pill.

"Of course I do Cheerleader." Snorted Jack, moving a hand to her own thighs and slipping easily between her skin and pants. Miranda's blue gaze dropped quickly to watch. "If you want to get anywhere near that level of pleasure again, you're going to have to bring me there too." Said Jack huskily, rubbing against herself steadily more, Miranda probably only lightly hearing what she was saying.

The operative moved towards her, fingers curling around the prisoner's uniform the bald woman wore around her waist and started to pull it down when a hand lifted her chin. A sultry smile was pulling at lush red lips. "Oh no, not with your hands." Chuckled Jack.

Miranda narrowed her eyes for a moment, a blush working across her face as she realized just what Jack desired. Forcing her dignity aside, the woman bent down to her knees and gripped the edge of the material in between her teeth. It hurt to try to pull it down, anytime she went to hasten the process gaining a disapproving click of Jack's tongue and the grip on her hair, as Jack had moved her hand there, would tighten.

When it was brought down to her knees, Miranda opened her mouth and it dropped entirely and pooled around heavy combat boots. The convict wore a pair of boy-shorts, the last thing between them, and Miranda far more easily managed to pull them down tattooed legs. Jack hopped up onto the cold metal island, kicking off her boots and the clothes expertly before she gave the operative a sultry grin. Moving after her swiftly, the black haired woman eagerly nuzzled her way between pale, inked skin, discovering what was perhaps the only place on the convict's body that wasn't tattooed.

Before she could stop herself she ran a hand up Jack's inner thigh, making the woman narrow her eyes and lift her head back with a gasp at the light touch. Fingernails just grazed skin, the sensation quickly turning the woman on even further. She aggressively reached down and pulled Miranda's head to herself and the woman quickly took up the task of pleasing the convict. A flick of her tongue experimentally was soon followed up by whole laps at moist lips. As she continued, Jack whispering words of encouragement for her to continue and a long litany of swears, the woman could feel herself slowly allowing herself to enjoy it.

Despite being shoved down into the submissive role so easily by the other biotic, she had to admit she did actually enjoy it for a change. Everything around her smelled like Jack, and as she looked up at the bald woman's lidded eyes and tensed face, she found herself loving it. The moment her tongue slipped within the criminal, a sharp hiss of curse words filled the air above the slight hum of the engine and internal systems. Miranda grinned to herself, ignoring the discomfort in her jaw as she continued, making the woman's legs twitch every so often.

"Dammit Cheerleader!" Growled Jack as her head lifted back further, eyes completely shut. Miranda narrowed her eyes, and a thought crossed her mind. Her hands, which had only been holding the woman's legs apart, started to drift up along muscular legs to her hips, another string of curses earned. Power coursed in the woman's body, a light shimmer of purple and blue around her as she grew more and more excited. Mischief flashed in the operatives eyes, and she soon picked up the pace, pressing herself as close to the woman as she could to deepen her thrusts of her tongue.

A shudder ran down her body at the convict's taste.

She could feel Jack growing close just like she had, and the thought of sweet revenge made the black haired operative laugh darkly, pulling herself back just before the convict would have slipped into bliss. Instantly violent swears were hurled her way, and a biotic pull had her pressed right up against Jack's body on top of her. Tattooed arms wrapped themselves around a slender waist, lips smashing violently together as they battled then for dominance. One way or another they ended up rolling off the island, landing with Jack on top and Miranda's back painfully slamming against the metal floor that sent shocks up her whole body.

They were quickly becoming more instinctual with their motions, both of them falling into a frenzy of passion. As Miranda groped inked breasts, Jack was planting her lips on Miranda's collarbone firmly enough to leave a mark. Lawson moaned as she took one of them in her mouth, playing with the hardened tip as a hand trailed down to between Jack's legs, ghosting along a firm abdomen.

Jack grabbed her arm and pulled it up however, refusing to let Miranda gain that sort of dominance over her, and instead moved them both around until they both were panting hard on each other's lower lips. Miranda grinned, and quickly returned to where she had just been, Jack just as eagerly running her tongue along the operative's entrance. Hips jerked towards one another as tongues pleased, and moans filled the spaceship. Fingers ran up and down one another's body, exploring each other fiercely, determinedly, with a defined purpose of finding spots that made the other jerk and shudder. Each time they did a cry from the other was rewarded, and they would grin in satisfaction.

It didn't take long at all for the already worked up pair to be screaming in unison, biotics flaring out and sending anything not bolted down flying. As they started to come down from their high, Miranda could feel Jack pushing herself off. Without even thinking, a hand reached out and stopped her, the tattooed woman tensed.

"I said no pillow talk shit." Growled Jack.

"I'm not." Miranda replied firmly, getting up off the cold metal floor. It smelled of them in the mess hall. "Just come to my room, don't go back down there."

Brown eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because I said so." She hadn't let go of the convict's wrist.

Glaring at her long, debating every implication of those words. Without a word the convict yanked her arm free, gathered up her clothes and walked towards the XO's office. A smile threatened to spread across Miranda's face, but she quickly shoved it aside and followed after Jack to her own room. The convict threw her clothes unceremoniously onto one of Miranda's couches, boots heavily thunking against the plush surface. The woman didn't even bother to look at the pile of Miranda's clothes, scooping up the blanket that lay on the ground and tossing it onto the bed a moment before she herself flopped down on it.

Lips curled up into a smirk at the woman's behavior, Miranda following after her far less dramatically though making sure to step with a sway in her hips. Jack wasn't even watching though, seemingly enjoying the softness of the luxurious bed more than she'd ever admit. Miranda crawled onto it, and refused to let the woman get away with not touching her when they were both nude and her bed, hands possessively placing themselves around Jack.

"You know." Jack started, looking down at the woman curling around her. "I think we still have a few more hours till we get to the relay."

"Want another go?" Smiled Miranda seductively as she followed along.

Plush red lips answered her, claiming her own once again.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the time it took to get this up, been sick or just not in the mood to write this. **


End file.
